


9-1-1: Winchester

by LeviLee



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLee/pseuds/LeviLee
Summary: A series of chapters revolving around the supernatural characters in a normal AU world... and their roles within emergency circumstances and beyond. Join us as they get through dramatic events, loss, love, betrayal and blood. While some things have some parallel to the show's dynamics, this can go anywhere since it isn't that original universe. There are no angels and no demons, just heroes, disasters and crime. This means some deaths won't happen, separation or alteration of characters, and certain things that could be may very likely be.
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Just Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Every city had a heartbeat, setting up the rhythm of every person and on every street. This city had one too, though its beats weren't always steady. On the good days, the city rested, gentle breaths tuning the heartbeat into a lulling song. On bad days, that beat went too fast, too erratic for anyone to catch a single, pleasant breath. The only way to regulate the beat again, and keep the entire city from flatlining, were separate systems of protection. Each different, yet needing each other in many ways. Cogs in an essential machine. These cogs started turning, charging up to restore the rhythm of the city with one, simple question. 
> 
> "9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

The squad car was parked at the curb in front of a small, very weathered diner, that was sandwiched between more decorated places of business. You'd think there would be a need for customers with their placement, but the owner never let that scare her. There were very few things Ellen Harvelle was afraid of. She was well-armed against anyone that tried to rob her and did so with an iron look. She raised her daughter all by herself, after fate had left it that way for her. And, she always handled the rowdiest RoadHouse Diner customers when the establishment was filled to the brim with hungry customers. The one thing she seemed afraid of, was losing her daughter. In one Officer Winchester's case, Ellen was more pissed than afraid that her daughter always attracted the attention of a certain family friend's son. And not the son she would have preferred, if she was forced to choose. Though, being Winchesters' boys, she would rather not think about Jo with either of them. 

A young blonde strode through the diner's swinging door, having pushed it open with her side. She carried a greasy bag in one hand and change in the other. Her long legs may have been covered by her blue jeans, but they were still attractive as hell. Her hair today was pulled into a low ponytail, strands of hair strayed around her face, relishing the freedom from her hair tie. She smirked lightly at the officers relaxing in the car as they waited for their food. The one in the passenger side, facing her and the diner, quirked his lips into his own tempting half-smile. The other officer was trying his best to ignore his younger partner's itch to flirt with every pretty girl, acquainted to or complete stranger. The waitress stopped short of coming within grabbing distance of their window, eyes glinting with something between mischief and curiosity. 

"Haven't we told you time and again, Officer Winchester, that we're not a drive-thru." 

"And yet, here we are. Still taking my order car-side." 

She rolled her eyes and finally stepped closer to hand him the bag. Officer Winchester reached out and accepted it. 

"There you go. Two double cheeseburgers with a side of fries." 

His older partner turned his torso as much as he could to glower at the older Winchester boy. "I said I didn't want one of those." 

"Relax, Rufus. I didn't get you one. I got myself two." 

Rufus shook his head and leaned back again. "I swear, boy, it's going to be a heart attack and not a bullet that'll retire you."

"Aw, you're just jealous because you don't have my kind of appetite," he chirped back with a smile that Rufus ruffled a little at. 

"I don't think anyone has your appetite, Dean," quipped the waitress back. They shared their own teasing smiles before she went to hand back his change. Dean put up a hand to stop her. 

"Keep the change." 

"A whoppin' dollar and forty-five cents. Must be my lucky day." 

"Jo. I need you back in here, we're about ta' get pressed by the lunch rush." Ellen had opened the glass front door and peeked her head out to call her daughter back in. She didn't do so without setting a warning look at Dean, which he always returned with a tamer smile and a wave. Though, she also knew he would never actually do anything but flirt. He was respectful enough. A womanizing, patronizing pain in the ass, but respectful. And very much like family to her; both him and his brother. 

"Hey, Ellen! Business doing good?" Dean smiled charmingly just as his partner started to tap on the steering wheel just begging for a call to come in, so he could do something other than watch Dean eat or listen to him talk about all his lovely endeavors with women and beer. 

Ellen stepped out and held the door open for Jo, as her daughter trotted back inside. Dean's eyes wandered a little low, quickly shooting back up innocently, but Ellen caught him with his hand going towards the cookie jar. 

"Keep your eyes up, Dean. And tell your brother… and father I said hi."

Dean knew there was some kind history between the two, but he never could get anything out of his father or Ellen. So, he let it go, for now. "Of course. See you tonight, Ellen?" 

"Absolutely. After all, I own this place." Ellen smiled with a little more warmth and retreated back inside. 

Dean settled back against his seat and rolled up the window. 

"You know," started Rufus. "I don't know how anyone puts up with you."

Dean was already pulling out one of the burgers, steaming hot and smelling like grill and grease and- "Nooo. Is that bacon? I didn't even mention it today." He unwrapped the burger with more haste, eyes brightened as he saw the burger did, in fact, have bacon. "Ellen. Jo. You're freakin' awesome." 

Rufus shook his head with the lightest chuckle. "Or understands you."

"You put up with me," Dean pointed out, taking a moment to breathe in that glorious aroma wafting from the patties of his burger. 

"Barely," answered Rufus gruffly, but not without a hint of humor. Rufus actually liked Dean. He never thought he would trust anyone like he had Bobby, his partner way back before that man ascended the ranks to become chief. He knew, really knew, that Dean would take a bullet for him in a heartbeat. He didn't have that same amount of faith with his father before he retired. Dean's father wasn't malicious or dismissive, but everyone knew John couldn't help chasing after a perp first. It was like a man possessed. He had a fire that Dean also had, but Dean was pretty good about keeping it from consuming him. He lifted a brow as Dean made love eyes at the cheeseburger. "Do I need to leave you three alone?" 

"I'm telling you, Rufus. You're missing out." Dean finally opened his mouth to take that first, juicy bite-- when their radio crackled with a voice on the other end. The tip came in, about a multiple offender they had yet to… actually catch in the act. Dean looked like someone had broken his heart.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean complained before wrapping the burger back up and putting it in the bag, lowering the bag onto the floor by his feet. Rufus started up the car and started to pull away from the curb. 

"My condolences," Rufus offered before they were moving down the road towards the location only a few blocks down. On Hellis street, Dean repeated with a disgruntled look. Dean liked to call it "Hell" street, but no one had really followed that train so far. Dean liked to think the street was cursed. He had his first rejection on that very street. Sam had fallen and lost a few teeth, baby teeth at least, tripping on the sidewalk by Roker's pawn shop. Dean broke his arm on the monkey bars of the park further down Hellis. His dad… well, there was just a lot Dean hated about this particular stretch of road. 

As they turned onto the street, Dean straightened up. "Hey. There he is." 

"You think he managed to make his stash disappear yet?" Rufus inquired, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

"If he did, I'm going to be extra pissed off," grumbled Dean. He was out of the car as soon as they parked and Rufus cut the engine. Rufus followed quickly after, as Dean approached the waiting man dressed exquisitely in black. The man was leaning against the wall at the entrance of an alleyway, lounging and grinning with a victorious aura around him. He had known someone called in; as always, Crowley expected them. There wasn't going to be any evidence. 

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." Dean murmured under his breath. He reached the never-been-caught drug dealer-- or at least never caught with evidence-- and stared him down. "Alright, Crowley. You know the drill."

"Like clockwork, Squirrel," the man clucked, patronizing to Dean-- tone and nickname combined. His accent draped his words like the lightest silk, which only patronized Dean more. Rufus had reached them as Dean started to search Crowley's person. "Just couldn't resist giving me a good pat down, did you? Don't forget between the legs now." 

"Watch it," said Rufus, crossing his arms. 

"Oh, I know you love to watch." Crowley drawled. Dean finished checking him over. Not a damn thing, again. 

"Because of you, two perfectly good cheeseburgers are going cold." He turned to his partner. "I'm going to check the area, see if I can find where he chucked his wares." 

"Oh, you would love to know, wouldn't you?" Crowley taunted as Dean walked away, stiff-backed. The dark haired man straightened up and straightened his tie. "Can we hurry this up. I have important meetings today."

"Like selling dope to kids?" Rufus interjected and Crowley laughed sharply. 

"Don't be ridiculous. You as a cop should know, dope is wack. And, so I've heard, doesn't hold a candle to the new stuff." 

Rufus wrinkled his nose. The "good stuff" as Crowley had called it was a drug that had rapidly grown in popularity, and caused the precinct a lot of trouble. It was addictive as hell, and made even the gentlest person dangerous. "So, that's what you peddle now? Demon's Blood vials?" 

Crowley gave him a questioning look. "What? Of course not. I don't peddle anything. I'm a good, god-fearing man." He cracked a smile as he said it, not able to say it with a straight face. 

Before Rufus could interject, a shot rang out about a block up- followed by two more. Rufus went wide-eyed and didn't hesitate to rush out of the alley. Crowley followed, looking down the way of the gunshots. Rufus rushed over, past the people cowering on their stoops and storefronts, and to the man in blue currently on his back. He had his gun out and prepped. "Dean? Dean!"

"Does that mean I can go?" Pondered Crowley out loud, though he watched the far away scene with a careful eye. Cops getting shot on his delivery route was just as bad for business as cops just being on his route. Crowley wasn't going to keep ogling, lest he got caught up in whatever mess was happening. "I hope he isn't dead. That would put a real damper on my mood."


	2. Forcifully Saved by an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting shot by two members of a notorious gang, Dean finds himself in two predicaments. One: he is sure his father's history is now starting into his own, and two: being swept up by one beautiful paramedic, and another that seems to have a stick up their ass.

Hellis street. Why did they have to go to Hellis street? 

Dean had barely looked up, from where he was talking to an older lady in front of her restaurant, in time to see two people staring him down just a few feet down the sidewalk. Dressed in black with thin strips of yellow slightly visible over the shoulders of their leather jackets, a pair of blue and a pair of brown eyes cut right into Dean. People were clearing out of their way and avoiding eye contact. Even the woman he was talking with stumbled quickly back through her shop doors. Dean's eyes fell to the small patch on their jackets, worn like a badge of pride: two sinister yellow eyes. He had heard of their activity and their viciousness, even knew of it himself personally, but it was the first time he actually came into contact with the notorious gang of the city. Dean had to conclude that he was probably royally fucked. 

"You Winchester's kid?" the female asked. Her blue eyes flickered over him as she licked her small lips. She was a head shorter than her counterpart and looked much younger. Not even out of high school younger. It was a shame these kids got roped into gangs, and Dean felt white-hot heat at not being able to prevent it. The force could only do so much at a time. 

Dean locked eyes with them, trying to control the spark of rage after what his father told him about... them. "No," he said blankly. The man's mocha eyes flitted right to the name patch on Dean's uniform. 

Yup, he was royally fucked. 

The conversation was over from there, the two whipping out their guns. Dean went for his, but he was a little slow in the shoot out. Damn, that girl was lightning fast with her gun and the trigger. One shot, right to the shoulder and just shy of where she probably had been aiming for. Dean stepped back with the force of the shot and returned fire. He didn't see where he actually hit her as her partner pointed the gun at Dean's head. 

Bang! Thump!

Dean didn't believe in miracles. Hell, he didn't even really believe in God. But the odds of him ramming his heel against the exact same uplifted slab of sidewalk that Sammy had tripped on years prior seemed like a damn miracle. Besides the pain of landing on his ass, he didn't get his skull punched in by a bullet. Dean aimed his gun from where he was sitting on the ground, but the two were already gone. He doubted anyone would point him in the right direction if he asked. The adrenaline started to sink in and he slumped onto his back as his blood pounded behind his eardrums. And now his name was pounding there too. 

"Dean? Dean!"

Dean groaned and shut his eyes, finally feeling the steady pain in his shoulder and the warm wetness all around it. He was aware of Rufus beside him, the man already yelling into his radio "officer down!" and giving more details. He felt Rufus' fingers against his neck and he opened his eyes again. 

"Do you have to be so loud?" 

"Goddammit, Dean. Help is on its way. The shooter-" 

"Gone. Both, ergh, gone." 

Rufus put his hand over the wound to try and slow the bleeding. "Didn't hit anything important. You got really lucky." 

"Lucky?" Dean lifted his head, shocked Rufus would even suggest that. "Lucky!? Getting shot at all, isn't lucky! Sam tripped over the same damn crack that I just did. But I one-upped him and ended up getting shot! On Hell street!!" He grunted as his shoulder flared up when he got worked up. 

The sirens were in earshot, wailing louder as they drew closer. Dean's shoulder, and ass, ached as the last of the adrenaline dissipated. 

"Better shot than dead," mused Rufus, glad that Dean was only mildly wounded. "I heard three shots go off…" 

"One hit me, one missed and I got one of them. Not sure where, but not enough to slow them down apparently." Dean had to agree with Rufus, that he was lucky to still have his brain in his head and not splattered all over Hell street. 

The sirens were screaming now, finally turning onto the cursed street. It was there within seconds, parking as close to the curb as they could manage, and followed by another squad car. Dean groaned again. 

"Rufus. I can get myself to a hospital."

"Can you? Maybe. Should you?" Rufus looked incredulously down at him. "You're still flat on your back." 

"And?"

Rufus stood just as the paramedics came over, moving towards the other officers to give his report. Dean closed his eyes again as the wheels of the ambulance gurney squeaked closer. All he wanted was a cold beer and his cheeseburgers… even if they were probably lukewarm and mushy by now. 

"Gunshot wound to the shoulder," an authoritative, but calming, feminine voice drifted to Dean's ears. His lips perked into a flirtatious smile. "Let's wrap him up before we lift him." There was the sound of a bag unzipping and being rifled through.He felt someone hovering over him, blocking the sun that vaguely shined through his eyelids. 

'Maybe Hell street ain't so bad' he mentally quipped before speaking out loud for the angel above him. "Aren't you going to give me the kiss of life?" flirted Dean. The rustling stopped. There was a stifled laugh that jingled female… by his feet and to the left of him now. He squinted his brows confused before getting a reply from a deeper, unamused voice. 

"Flattered, but that's not exactly appropriate, Officer Winchester." 

Dean's eyes shot open to look up at a male paramedic at his right that was bending over him from where he crouched. The lovely red-head that owned the pretty voice was handing the needed items over to this heavy jawed, scruffed man. Fuck. Those deep, unwavering eyes seem to pierce right through his own. 

"Hold still," the man stated, not even waiting for Dean to agree or protest. Dean flinched for the latter, hurting his shoulder. "Hey. Like I told my partner, I can manage just fine myself." 

"That's not very reasonable. We're already here." The man looked something between confused and irritated, brows pressed heavily down. 

The paramedic tried again and Dean pushed himself, painfully, into a sitting position. "I didn't get shot in the leg! I can drive myself." 

"That's a terrible idea." This paramedic was blunt… and very persistent. They both seemed to have their own stubborn natures in combat with each other. "Sit still." 

"Can't I refuse, or something like that?" inquired Dean with voice gravelly, prepared to fight this all the way. "Hell, I can probably take care of this myself." 

The red head looked at him, her gaze refreshing and soft. She parted her pink lips to speak. "Officer, Winchester. We really are only here to--"

Dean tried to get to a position where he could stand. The male paramedic grabbed his arm, just below his bullet hole. The female looked wide eyed at her counterpart. "Castiel!" 

Dean clenched his teeth and let out a strained growl of pain. "Son of a --"

"This can go two ways. If we could even consider walking away, there is a chance you will bleed out or risk infection. Both of which would probably shut down your stubborn pride as fast as it would shut down your body. Or, you suck it up, let us patch you and take you in so we can make sure you're good to go." 

Dean scowled and looked towards the woman. "Your partner's real charming." 

"What will it be, Assbutt?" 

"What… did you just…" Dean stared at him like he had sprouted wings. Anna sighed and said, "Come on, Officer. Just humor us and let us take care of you." 

Dean blinked between the two. There was only one thing to do from there...  
\----  
He would have preferred to be in the gurney in the back with the red head, who finally offered her name as "Anna". The other male was Castiel, and Dean only knew that because Anna had said it on the sidewalk. The carriage wobbled as the ambulance picked up speed on the main street. The silence between the two was stifling. Dean wanted to, had to, break the silence before he felt too awkward. 

"Your bedside manner is awesome, by the way. Really made me feel all fuzzy and warm." 

Castiel shifted his gaze on him, lingering in his own silence for just a second more. "Forgive my… firm hand. I don't like shrugging off anyone injured."

"Yeah? Your "firm hand" hurt just as bad as the wound." 

The silence again… and made even more uncomfortable by Castiel's unblinking stare. Dean looked away and around at the cabinets to start another conversation. "Any chance a guy can get some of the good medicine?" He cocked a joking smile and looked back at Castiel. 

"No." said Castiel bluntly. Dean gave a short, weighty chuckle. 

"Come on, it's a joke. Lighten up, will ya?" 

Castiel tilted his head at a slight angle, that confused look paired with knitted brows again. 

"Do you even know how to smile?" 

"I know how to smile." 

"Then, you can smile now." 

"I don't feel like smiling now." 

Dean chuckled again, exasperated. "Okay. Got it. You're just a…" Dean pursed his lips to keep back loose laughter before saying, "assbutt." 

Anna's laughter twinkled from the front, which made Dean grin. Castiel clenched his jaw and looked away. For a moment, Dean could have sworn his ears were flushing red.


	3. John's Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One awkward ambulance ride and two new friends, Dean gets patched up and on his merry way... only to find Sam and Rufus waiting for him in the lobby. They get into an argument about Dean's reluctance on letting Sam know when he is hurt, and Sam finds out that Dean might be sitting on an even bigger secret than those before.

It wasn't long before they had reached the hospital, Dean sitting still in the gurney because he really didn't have any other choice. The bandages on his shoulder were already feeling soaked, but they never were uncomfortable. Castiel may not have had a gentle disposition, but he had gentle hands. Not that Dean was focusing on some guy's hands. Of course not. 

Dean counted the seconds it took to get him off the ambulance and pointed towards the door. He fidgeted a little in the restraints. The other paramedic was there, but he spoke to Castiel after they already had such a good rapport with each other… and he liked picking at this prickly dude. 

"Hey, Cas. Remember when I said I could walk?"

"Can you wait until we get inside the building? … And don't call me Cas."

"Whatever you say, Cas." 

Anna seemed to be enjoying it well enough, but kept her amusement contained in a polite smile. Castiel wheeled Dean in through the sliding door and pulled the gurney to the side. He lowered it, unbuckled Dean and stood by if the officer needed help getting up. 

"This is where I leave you," said Castiel, once Dean was up and steady. The man was ready to move the gurney back out when Dean stopped him. 

"Hey, Cas?"

"Castiel." 

"Just wanted you to know… I'm mailing you the ambulance bill when I get it." 

Castiel stared back, those unfettered eyes captured on Dean's face. Dean could have sworn that tight jaw of the paramedic's buckled a little as if wanting to smile. 

"Duly noted, Officer Winchester," Castiel said back, walking away with his partner. 

"See ya. And I hope I get to see you around too, Anna." There was a dash of flirtation there. 

Anna looked over her shoulder with a smile and a wave, before walking back out with Castiel in tow. 

Handed off to the nurses, he followed them and walked himself into one of the curtained rooms to be examined and fixed up. He was pleased that the nurse and doctor tending to him were both attractive women-- and not a grumpy Castiel among the bunch. Though, he couldn't say Castiel wasn't attractive, as attractive people go. 

Cleaned up and a few stitches later, and an almost successful attempt at getting the nurse's number, Dean was strolling out into the lobby of the emergency room. 

"Dean!"

Dean Winchester froze as his name was called, eyes shifting towards the speaker. The taller Winchester got up from one of the metal thin-cushioned chairs, with Rufus at his side. His hair was swept back, kept in submission with the longer pieces tucked behind his ears. Worry clung to the corners of his face, from his furrowed brow to the tension in his chiseled chin. Dean let out an irritable sigh and made eye contact with Rufus. Rufus looked back, challenging him. He knew Dean wouldn't want to tell Sam he got hurt, and he knew Sam would want to be told. He usually sided with Sam on these particular matters. 

Sam took long strides towards his older brother, reaching him well before Dean could even open his mouth to explain. 

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam was already looking him over, like the doctor could have missed another injury. Dean furrowed his brow a little. 

"I'm fine," he said, slipping a quick look in Rufus' direction. "You shouldn't be worried about it. You shouldn't have been bothered about it.” 

Disbelief fell over Sam's face, mouth opening a little in a huff of air before closing and shifting his tensed jaw to one side. His hands went immediately to his hips. 

"You seriously weren't going to tell me that you were shot?"

"I wasn't going to tell you because I'm fine, Sam."

Sam lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, loosening his jaw with a frustrated sigh. "Just. Let me know, Dean. Please."

"What? And ruin your day off because of a bug bite?" 

Sam's crystalline eyes looked exasperated, the blue-green shades bleeding into each other. 

"Okay. Fine. I'll bother you next time I get a damn scratch." Dean looked between the two, their skeptical stares only crinkling his already crumpled mood. He focused on Rufus. “Back to the precinct then?”

“Yeah, to put in your report, get your car and get changed,” Rufus stated, a steel wall against Dean’s defiant look. “You’re taking some days to recover. Sergeant’s orders.”

“Seriously? I’m in good enough shape to start up again tomorrow-”

Sam butt in. “Dean. Just listen and take some time.”

“What are you, my mother?” Dean popped back. “If I can just talk to Bobby-”

Rufus raised his brows, some flicker of amusement over his face. “Sergeant Singer said, and I quote, ‘If that idjit comes walkin’ back in here without takin’ time off, I will drag him home myself’.”

Dean paused, Sam and Rufus waiting for some kind of stubborn answer or snarky remark. Dean finally said, “Your Bobby impression is too good, it’s scary.”

“Years being his partner before being yours,” Rufus grunted. 

“Oh, Oh! Do me,” Dean chimed, definitely going for the teasing and snarky route.

Sam lifted his hand,momentarily rubbing a hand over his brow at his brother’s antics. At least, they weren’t yelling in the lobby anymore. They seemed to do a great deal of yelling in their adulthood, especially since Sam moved out and cut their dad off years ago. Of course, Dean still lived with dad, amusing him and making sure he didn’t do something reckless or get killed. Sam was tired of being a babysitter. 

“I’ll consider it after the party,” Dean finally said, belligerence not easily dissipated from his face or his posture. 

“Look, I know you’ve been using work as a distraction because of J-”

Dean gave Rufus a look, but not like the ones before. There was no edge of sarcasm, or even a hint of frustration. Just eyes that chilled with a subtle warning underneath. Rufus stared blankly before getting what Dean was doing. “Sam doesn’t know…”

“I don’t know what?” asked Sam, inspecting both suspiciously. Dean kept his look on Rufus, not wanted to dare a glance at Sam in the case his expressions might betray him. 

“Nothing to do with you, Sammy.” Dean asserted, as big brother Dean was prone to do with younger brother Sam. Now, Sam was just more suspicious. Sam’s look hardened, but his temple creased a little with worry. Sam was ready to protest, but Dean already started walking towards the door. “Let’s get going." 

With Dean out of range, Sam targeted a questioning look at Rufus. Rufus shook his head and sighed. "It might not be anything to worry about, Sam. Just… let's make sure your brother actually slows his ass down first. And then… we can talk about it."

Sam shifted his gaze towards the entrance, where Dean was standing right in sight and waiting. No doubt making sure Rufus didn't give Sam anything on whatever was getting Dean so ruffled. 

Sam's jaw went rigid again. He wasn't going to get anything out of anyone right now. He would have to corner Dean later… or see if anyone else had information for him. "Fine," he answered stiffly, starting to walk towards the doors too. He stuffed his hands irritably in his pockets. He heard Rufus pick up his step behind him. 

Dean grinned at them as they caught up, eager to forget that almost conversation ever happened. "Stop dragging your asses. The sooner we get everything done, the sooner I can get drunk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer! Working on a couple other projects


	4. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After grabbing baby and going home to get ready for the festivities at Ellen's After Hours Diner, Dean is hit with more good news to his great day: Sam got back together with one of his many, horrible exes and he invited her to tag along. Dean has to deal with Ruby having Sam wrapped around her finger again AND keep Sam from finding out that John has been missing for longer than usual. This party was going to be lit... probably quite literally.

Excuse me?"

Sam and Dean had parted ways once Dean was back with his baby, planning to get ready for tonight at RoadHouse. The plan had been to pick Sam up and head there when it was closer to the time the focus on the diner was shifted to the back of the place and a back patio, where a friend of Ellen's had made her a half in-half out bar. It was a venture risk Jo had been pushing her mother to take, for more profit to keep the place theirs and kept up with. Ellen was glad that she had caved and added the bar, even if at the very beginning she was cursing herself as going through with a dumb idea. It didn't take long before the After Hours Diner became a favorite, albeit crowded, of many of the emergency personnel in the city. She also had Dean to thank for talking it up so much at work too. 

Dean listened to Sam's excuse over the phone, bare shoulder holding it into place against his right ear. Toned muscles from his arms to his belly button were on full view, though-- a disappointing thought-- to no one in particular at the moment. His left shoulder, a white patch over the stitching as an extra precaution, was starting to hurt like a bitch now. The meds they gave him there were completely worn off and he refused a script for more pain medication. He was still pissed off that Crowley's little drug ring had gotten him into this mess, so saying no was a excessive fuck you to drugs. Now, he wished his stubborn pride and ridiculous logic hadn't gotten in the way. Especially now, he was going to need something for his arm and the massive headache Sam was going to give him. 

"Absolutely not, Sam." Dean tossed the shirt he was about to put on across his dresser. "Family and friends only." 

"The place is still technically open, Dean…"

"Don't "Dean" me, Sammy! I can't even believe you are dating her AGAIN after how she treated you, and me!" 

Dean paused, though not long enough for Sam to get out more than another "Dean". 

"Wait, which Ruby ex are you dating again? I mean they both were awful, but-"

"Dean."

"Is this blonde Ruby with the sour attitude, or brunette Ruby with the manipulative personality?"

Sam let out a rough sigh and Dean could practically picture the face he was making… because Dean finally got the clue. "She's right there, isn't she?" 

There was a muffled movement before Dean heard Ruby number 2 on the other line. There was no denying the bitterness in her voice. "Hello, Dean." 

"Brunette Ruby it is," Dean confirmed, recognizing the voice right away. "Long time, no see. Though I was kind of hoping we'd stay in the "no see" zone." 

"Charming as always, I see," she commented stonely before sweetening it up. "I know we've had our differences, Dean--" Dean couldn't help a scoff and Ruby started to strain to keep the sweet voice up. "But Sam and I care about each other. We wouldn't be back together otherwise. Give me a second chance?" 

"No, thanks. Give me back to Sam." 

This time, she scoffed and the rustling signaled that the phone was returning to his brother. 

"Nice to see she's still manipulating you."

"Dean. Ruby isn't manipulating me. We ran into each other and caught up and… I dunno, we click so easily." 

"... yeah, I almost wish it was blonde Ruby instead. Your taste in women has taken a sad turn since Jes-"

"Dean, don't. Okay? Just… Ruby comes with me or I'm not coming." 

Dean chewed on the inside of his mouth. He was very tempted to challenge Sam on that and tell him not to come, but that would mean missing the opportunity to talk some sense into his brother. 

"Fine. But I swear if she tries to get buddy-buddy with me--" 

There was a ruffle as the phone was snatched from Sam. "See you soon, Dean." And then, she hung up. That bitch hung up on him. 

"Oh, yeah. This is going to be a fantastic night," Dean growled to himself. He grabbed his shirt and put it on, then moved on to finishing up with getting ready. He had a quickness to his step, half pissed off and half wanting to get picking up Sam and his lovely girlfriend over with. Though, he slowed to a stop as he reached the hall. His eyes lingered on the closed door to his father's bedroom, a pit forming in his stomach. 

It wasn't unusual for John to disappear for a week or two, chasing down whatever lead he thought he had on the different leaders in a mass gang organization. He had started out with just going after the Yellow Eyes, the faction he had barely caught sight of after watching their original home, and his wife, go up in flames. He started out with wanting to figure out the why… but, discovering that all of this was much bigger than just that faction had him obsessed with bringing it all down. So much so, that Dean helped him until he just couldn't anymore. His dad had been a great cop when Dean was just a kid, but he spiraled fast. He was removed from the force because of this obsession, and started taking matters into his own hands as a P.I. of sorts. He was in and out all the time. Dean was used to an empty house for a week or two. But six weeks was downright terrifying. He hadn't much luck in trying to track John down either. It was easy to keep it from Sammy, or it had been until Rufus, because Sam wanted nothing to do with their dad and his obsession. Dean was hoping to keep Sam in the dark; it was only a matter of time now before Sam figured it out. 

Dean pulled himself out of the funk, telling himself the same damn lie he had these past few weeks. 'Dad's fine. He's just really onto something this time.'


End file.
